Chocolate Strawberries
by HeidiBug731
Summary: Remus runs into Tonks in Diagon Alley on Singles Awareness Day. Fluff. Valentine's Day Fanfic Challenge. Writen Post HBP.


Written for a Valentine's Day challenge on the forums of the HarryPotterRealm.

This is supposed to take place durring OotP.

* * *

_Chocolate Strawberries_

Valentine's Day.

It wasn't Remus's favorite day of the year, not by a long shot.

He didn't mind being single, not in the least. But on Valentine's Day, things were different. Valentine's Day was a day for couples, and all over the world single muggles and magic folk alike would look at Valentine's Day and suddenly feel . . . excluded. It was like you were missing out on something wonderful, something that you couldn't quite put your finger on if you were single because Valentine's Day had shut its doors on you and it wasn't letting you in. Couples Only.

Remus hated Valentine's Day.

He knew the holiday wasn't anything special. And he knew that being in a relationship wasn't all that it was cracked up to be. But today was Valentine's Day, the day that made him forget everything that he knew and made him want that which he had resigned himself to never having.

Valentine's Day sucked.

Remus knew better than to go down Diagon Alley on Valentine's Day, but, damn it all, he was running low on money and he needed to make a trip to Gringotts.

He walked through The Leaky Cauldron, which was currently filled with bemoaning singles, and into Diagon Alley, which was currently packed with seemingly love struck couples.

Remus spotted a young couple emerging from Gambol & Japes joke shop. The girl was brandishing a fake wand that emitted little heart shaped bubbles. He spotted a poster on the display window of Scribbulus Everchanging Inks that was advertising a special Valentine Ink that outlined words in little hearts of pink and red. _Great Love Stories of the Twentieth Century_ was being displayed in the window of Flourish & Blotts.

Remus shook his head at all of this silliness, pausing only at Florean Fortescue's. Several couples were sitting at the tables and sharing ice cream. Remus felt as though he was looking at the scene through a glass wall. The scene he was observing was an experience that he couldn't share in . . . because he was single . . . and he normally wouldn't care except that today was bloody Singles Awareness Day and everyone cares when they're single on Singles Awareness Day.

Valentine's Day . . . really sucked.

Remus moved on, entered Gringotts, ignored the couples who were withdrawing money to spend on the day's activities, retrieved some silver from his vault, and sped through Diagon Alley as he tried not to pay attention to all of the happy, smiling couples who made him forget that on any other day he wouldn't care that he was single.

Screw Valentine's Day.

At last he entered The Leaky Cauldron. He was considering ordering a drink and joining the other moping singles when a flash of pink caught his eye.

"Nymphadora?"

"It's Tonks, Remus," she corrected.

"I didn't expect to see you here," he said as he sat down next to her. "Surely you have plans for tonight."

She shook her head.

Remus was surprised. "You don't have a Valentine? And here I thought you had them chasing you all over the ministry," he added conversationally with a smile.

Tonks laughed. "No such luck," she told him. "But I'm sure you've got plans."

Remus shook his head. She looked surprised, and he didn't understand why she would be.

"Crappy holiday, isn't it?" she said after a while. "I mean, if I was in a relationship, I'm sure I'd love it, but as I'm not . . . stupid, sodding holiday." She muttered the last bit.

Remus nodded, and then he was struck by a sudden idea. "Would you like to get some ice cream with me?"

She stared at him. "What?"

Remus shrugged. "Just because we're single on Valentine's day, doesn't mean we can't have a good time. I mean, we might as well be single together."

She continued to stare at him as though he had just said the most ridiculous thing she had ever heard. But then a smile spread across her face and she said, "I would love to get some ice cream with you, Remus."

They left The Leaky Cauldron and headed down Diagon Alley, hand in hand. It was a completely platonic gesture. They _were_ only friends after all. But on Valentine's Day, when you don't have anyone, it's nice to be able to grab someone and pretend that you do.

They sat at a table at Fortescue's, and Remus was about to suggest that they order a Banana Split to share when he suddenly noticed that all the other couples were sharing ice cream cones. He pointed this out to Tonks and she ordered them a double scoop, chocolate and strawberry ice cream.

They took turns, Remus taking a lick and then holding it out for Tonks to taste. They both laughed at the awkwardness and silliness of it all. But there was no denying that they were having fun.

"I've never done this before." Remus admitted at one point.

"I have once," she told him. "A long time ago."

Looking back, Remus would never be able to understand how it had happened. Their ice cream was nearly gone when their tongues touched and their lips met, and Remus was sure their mouths were together long enough to officially call it a snog before they both pulled away laughing from embarrassment.

"I'm sorry." Remus laughed, turning pink. "I don't know what-"

"No, I'm sorry." Tonks told him, her face turning the color of her hair. "It was your turn. I just wasn't-"

"Actually, I think it was yours-" Remus laughed again.

"What?" she asked, giggling.

"Well, it's just . . ." Remus turned a deeper shade of pink and chuckled slightly. "You tasted like strawberries," he said, looking down at the table.

Tonks sat back in her chair and smiled at him. "You tasted like chocolate."

Their eyes met and they laughed again before finishing the ice cream cone together.

After all, Valentine's Day isn't too bad a holiday.

Not even when you're single.


End file.
